


Mistletoe

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: It wasn't a passionate kiss, just touching lips. Akko let out an undignified squeak as Diana's grip tightened just a bit, pulling her forward by her tie and forcing her onto her tiptoes.Luna Nova hosted a Christmas party. There was mistletoe.Following their dorm mates' attempts to make them meet under the mistletoe, Diana storms out and Akko follows.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 21
Kudos: 331





	Mistletoe

Luna Nova was very much a school of custom, its professors constantly reminding their students of its long running traditions and history - as such, they held a Christmas party in the middle of December each year near the beginning of their winter break.

Similarly to the Samhain festival, groups of students had each been assigned roles in order to make the celebrations as festival and overwhelming to some as possible, though not as seriously as during the Samhain festival. Akko's group had ended up on snack duty, and despite humbly accepting Jasminka's very excited offer to help out, Akko had still managed to acquire a pickled plum stand among the other, more traditional Christmas stands. The main hall had been redecorated in a bright Christmas composition, lush reds, greens and golds lining the walls and ceiling as candles floated through the air, the starry night sky visible through the ceiling but the air warm and still, dense with chatter and laughter. The atmosphere was very pleasant, as everyone was in good spirits at beginning of the holiday.

Yet walking through the hall light-heartedly with Akko, Lotte and Sucy were surprised to notice Diana at the party, remembering her previous aversion to such social occasions.

As Akko disappeared into the crowd to bother Amanda about something, Sucy and Lotte were surprised to see Hannah and Barbara approaching them. Mentally preparing herself for some kind of taunting, Lotte lowered her head.

"Hey," Barbara called out. She didn't have a hint of malice in her eyes.

"Yeah?" Sucy responded.

"Here's the deal," Hannah began. "You see there, at the top of the hall, right in the middle of the room?" She asked while gesturing to the spot, where they could all see a plant hanging gently in the air. "Someone put up mistletoe. We need you two to get Akko to stand under it."

"Why, do you want to kiss her?" Sucy grinned.

"No, we're gonna make Diana do it," Barbara shot back.

They all paused for a moment.

"What?" Lotte asked, squinting at the mistletoe and perplexed that Hannah and Barbara would indulge in that kind of teasing. "Why?"

"Because it would be bloody hilarious," they lied. They knew that Diana had a crush on Akko, whether she'd admit it or not, and that was their reason for doing this. They felt that sometimes they were too kind to their friends.

"Eh," Sucy shrugged. "Sounds fun."

Lotte fought back a smile.

"It sounds kinda mean, but... It definitely sounds fun."

"That's the spirit, Lotte," Sucy chuckled.

"Alright," Lotte frowned. "How come Diana is at this party anyway? I thought she hated this kind of thing."

"Well..." Hannah mumbled.

"We asked her to," Hannah cut her off blankly. "A lot. So we could make this happen."

Sucy snorted.

"Wow, you two are so petty. That's amazing."

"Anyway, we're gonna go stand over there," Barbara picked the conversation back up as she pointed, "Opposite Akko. You stand opposite Diana. We'll call Akko over and you call Diana, and we'll have them meet in the middle under the mistletoe, okay?"

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you," Lotte commented, unable to avoid smiling.

"Shut up," Hannah huffed, turning away. "That's not important."

"Wait for our signal," Barbara insisted as the two crossed the room.

"I can't believe that within one minute of coming to this party we're taking orders from them," Sucy complained. Lotte nodded quietly, scanning the crowds.

"There," she pointed towards a familiar patch of platinum blonde hair surrounded by a mob of junior witches. "There's Diana."

"Alright," Sucy grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Let's do this."

Sucy met Hannah's eye, who nodded at her.

"Hey, Diana!" She called out. It was uncommon for Sucy's voice to be heard in a crowd, let alone calling out for someone, so naturally Diana's attention was instantly on Sucy. "Can I ask you something?"

Diana nodded, excusing herself from her crowd of fans and making her way gracefully across the floor. Lotte watched nervously as Akko started walking towards Hannah and Barbara. She froze as Diana was a few steps ahead of Akko and the two didn't quite notice each other.

Hannah and Barbara stared daggers into Akko for being too slow, desperately trying to think of something to say to the girl as to not arouse her suspicion. Akko was sweating nervously as the two girls glared at her, slightly wishing she had ignored their call. Behind her cool exterior, Diana was afraid Lotte and Sucy were about to pry into the time she'd been spending with Akko - but they were also trying to think of something to actually ask her.

"Good evening, ladies!" Professor Finnelan's voice cut across the noise. Everyone turned suddenly to face her. While everyone was distracted, all six witches involved awkwardly shuffled about in order to avoid each other.

"God, that was awkward," Sucy muttered. "This is the first time I've been thankful for this teacher."

"I hope you're all finding this evening befitting of the annual Luna Nova Christmas party!" The professor began. "I'm here to, uh..." She mumbled, staring at the opposite wall, whisky bottle in hand. "I don't know, just don't get drunk, do your studies, or... Enjoy the evening!" She concluded confidently, stepping down and disappearing into another room.

Everyone stared.

Lotte caught Akko's eye, who was completely failing her attempt not to laugh at their drunken teacher.

"D-did you see her-" Akko began, approaching Lotte and Sucy before bumping into someone.

Hannah, Barbara, Lotte and Sucy all stared as Diana and Akko just happened to bump into each other in the perfect spot.

"Oh, sorry-" Akko began put stopped dead as she noticed what was above them. Her eyes widened, scanning the room for help, but her dorm mates had suspiciously disappeared, as had Diana's.

Awkward.

"Ehm..." Diana stammered, turning redder each second.

At least no one is watching.

"H-hey Akko-" Diana mumbled weakly.

Akko had stood up her tiptoes, her lips lightly meeting Diana's cheek.

The whole world froze for Diana, her eyes wide in disbelief. One of Akko's arms was suddenly behind Diana's back, the other gently running through the girl's hair. It lasted just a split second longer than Diana expected, but that split second made an enormous difference.

Akko pulled away slowly. Suddenly they became aware that everyone in the whole hall was staring.

Bright red, Diana quickly turned on her heal and walked briskly out of the room.

While Akko was used to being the centre of attention, this definitely wasn't a good time for it. Her brain was lagging as she stood, frozen, under everyone's expectant gaze.

Diana didn't seem happy. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that - Akko couldn't stand the thought that she'd ruined Diana's evening with her antics again, frowning in doubt.

"H-hey, Diana, wait up!" Akko shouted, deciding to follow her and jogging out of the hall.

Akko struggled to keep up with Diana's frustrated power walk, barely able to keep track of the blonde as she kept disappearing through corners. Eventually Akko couldn't even hear the noise from the hall, running to catch Diana in a secluded corridor near the magical languages area.

"Diana-"

But Diana had stopped - Akko almost ran into her when she suddenly turned around and grabbed Akko's tie, pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

This time Akko was shocked. Her eyes were wide, a small whining noise escaping in shock. She instinctively arched her back, leaning her chest into the other girl.

They didn't move at all, Diana's other hand on the back of Akko's head. The brunette's arms were bent, held tense at her side but slowly relaxed and hung limply at her sides.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, just touching lips. Akko let out another accidental undignified squeak as Diana's grip tightened just a bit, pulling her forward by her tie and forcing her onto her tiptoes.

There was moonlight shining through the window, reflecting off Diana's hair and literally making her glow. Akko's heart was beating fast, very conscious of her weight falling on Diana, her tie still pulling her in close. Akko's limbs were jelly - with the blonde holding her so close, she wasn't sure that she could separate even if she wanted to.

Diana let go and gracefully slid back, out of arm's reach. Both were panting, out of breath.

"I..." Diana stammered, wide eyes locked in silence. "I just thought... I wanted to do it without an audience. That's all," she insisted, disappearing down the corridor again.

As her loud footsteps echoed down the corridor, Akko stood still.

"God she is cute," Akko whispered quietly.

Eventually Akko decided she'd make her way back back to her dorm. She was tired and needed time to think - as she walked, her head was spinning, her heart thumping with frustration that she didn't understand. Worked up and confused, the image of Diana blushing in the moonlight was carved into her mind.

As the sounds of the distant party filled her ears, she stopped. Akko turned around awkwardly, half hoping to see Diana there behind her.

The empty corridor seemed enormous and ominous all of a sudden.

As she passed by the party, she noticed Barbara and Hannah awkwardly stuck under the mistletoe, Lotte and Sucy laughing either side of them. They had fallen for the exact same trick.

Akko smiled briefly as she marched on. She needed time to think.


End file.
